Bluestar
Bluestar Description Bluestar is a blue-gray she-cat, with long fur, a nicked ear, a scar on her shoulder that parted the fur, and icey-blue eyes with a silver tinted muzzle and tail tip. Family Mother- Moonflower Father- Stormtail Sister- Snowfur Kits- Mistystar, Stormfur, Mosskit History Bluestar, a wise blue-gray she-cat with clear blue eyes and a silver-tinged muzzle and tail. She was the leader of ThunderClan when Firepaw first came to the forest which was during most of the original series. She is responsible for bringing Firepaw into ThunderClan, a decision prompted by the alarmingly low number of apprentices in her Clan, and the prophecy "Fire alone can save our Clan". Bluestar serves as Firepaw's mentor during his apprenticeship following a short time when Firepaw is mentored by the senior warriors, and eventually appoints him as her deputy after Tigerclaw's exile. In Bluestar's Prophecy, Bluekit is born to Moonflower and Stormtail, along with her sister Snowkit. Her mentor was Stonepelt until he retired, and Sunstar took over. When she became a warrior, Bluefur fell in love with Oakheart, a RiverClan warrior. During this time another warrior of ThunderClan, Thrushpelt, began to show interest in her. She bore three of Oakheart's kits, but let the Clan believe Thrushpelt was the father, and Thrushpelt was kind enough to pretend for her. Out of her concern to the Clan, she became Clan deputy, but since she knew the Clan would never accept a queen nursing kits for a deputy, she secretly gave her kits to Oakheart to be raised in RiverClan. Only Mistykit and Stonekit made it to RiverClan, however Mosskit did not survive the journey. After she gave them up and returned to the camp, she scratched a hole on the back of the nursery wall, went back to her nest, and then screamed that her kits were gone, so that the rest of the Clan would think that her kits were stolen by a fox, dog, or badger. Bluestar was able to suppress her feelings regarding her decision until Firestar, seeking to uncover the truth about Tigerstar's deception, causes the issue to be reopened. Her feelings of regret, combined with the shock of discovering her trusted deputy's plan to kill her, cause Bluestar to sink into a manic depression. She remains in this condition throughout the events of Rising Storm and A Dangerous Path, which worsens when the forest fire destroys the ThunderClan camp. She refuses to trust any of her warriors except Fireheart and Whitestorm, and declares war on StarClan for dooming her Clan, saying that StarClan had said fire would save the Clan, and instead fire had destroyed it. She becomes so oriented with her hatred towards StarClan that she refuses to visit the Moonstone, indirectly kills an apprentice and wounds Brightpaw (who is given the name Lostface as a symbol of Bluestar's hatred towards StarClan), and takes a liking to Cloudpaw, who doesn't believe in StarClan. Her faith is restored in the final moments of A Dangerous Path, when in a dramatic scene she crashes into the leader of a pack of dogs, causing them to fall over the edge of the gorge and into the river. She dies shortly afterward after confiding in Fireheart that he truly was the "fire" that saved the Clan. Bluestar retains an authoritative role in StarClan during the events of The New Prophecy and Power of Three series. She chose the chosen one from ThunderClan, Brambleclaw, to go out on a journey to find the clans' new homes. she is also seen in the prolouge of many books. Category:Thunderclan